Buscando profesores
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: McGonagall necesita profesores para cubrir vacantes en Hogwarts. Esta historia participa en el Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Regalo para "Crislu"


**_Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible veraniego 2013 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

**_Hola, bueno esta historia es para mi AI, quien es CRISLU!, Perdoname por favor la tardanza, es que ayer no tuve internet y mi movil es una mierda muy antigua que no funciona para subir fics a Fanfiction, y que conste que lo estuve intentando muchas veces, sino me crees te muestro una foto de mi celular y como abre mi cuenta en fanfiction ¬¬, Y lo hubiera subido más temprano si no hubiera olvidado mi USB en la mañana~_**

**_Bueno dejando eso de lado espero que te guste la historia, quedo corta pero es que iba a ser más larga, mezclando dos de tus peticiones, pero la otra sigue en papel, espero poderla traer luego_**

**_Esta es tu opción 1, McGonagall como directora después de la guerra, espero que disfrutes de esto que pude hacer (mi cerebro esta fundido)_**

* * *

La guerra había terminado hace apenas 3 años, en un principio las cosas habían resultado difíciles, y en Hogwarts no ocurría ninguna excepción, luego de la muerte del Lord se había tenido que seleccionar a un nuevo director, o en este caso directora, puesto que el colegio había quedado en manos de la profesora McGonagall, quien hasta el momento seguía lidiando con encontrar gente que cubriera los puestos de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y de Pociones, pues Slughorn había abandonado la educación después de la batalla, y más tarde también la profesora Sprout abandono el colegio para trabajar más a fondo ciertos estudios que llevaba a cambio, dejando también Herbologia como puesto disponible, de momento los maestros se turnaban en las materias donde no había profesor, pero era demasiado complicado todo eso, motivo por el que había citado a esas 3 personas, sabía que si tenía alguna esperanza debían ser ellos.

Al cabo de un rato la chimenea de la dirección se encendió, dando paso al primero de sus invitados, nada más y nada menos de Draco Malfoy, quien esperaba aceptara ayudarle con las clases de pociones hasta conseguir un maestro capacitado correctamente.

-Buenas tardes, tome asiento por favor, joven Malfoy- la directora espero a que su invitado estuviera acomodado antes de continuar-Supongo que ya sabe cuál es el motivo por el que le mande a llamar-

-Usted desea que me haga cargo de la clase de Pociones mientras encuentra un maestro adecuado para tomar el puesto, la verdad directora McGonagall no esperaba algo así, después de todo la mayoría de la gente solo me ve como un maldito mortifago que se libro de ir a Azcaban por intercepción del salvador del mundo mágico- murmuro Draco con desidia.

-Soy consciente de eso, pero aun así no creó encontrar a nadie más apto en Pociones por un tiempo, solo te pido lo medites y me avises si aceptas o no, medítalo bien, pues si aceptas, quizás tengas que soportar al joven Potter y el joven Longbottom- murmuro la directora antes de despedir al joven Malfoy.

Minutos después recibió a las otras dos visitas, que no eran más que Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom, los mejores alumnos que el colegio ha visto en Defensa y en Herbologia respectivamente, además de que tenían ya la experiencia de enseñar, ambos la obtuvieron del ED, Harry en 5to curso y Neville en 7mo.

-Buenas tardes, por favor tomen asiento, jóvenes- pidió amablemente.

-Vayamos a la cuestión por la cual nos ha citado Directora, ¿Qué desea?- dijo Harry de forma directa.

-Verán, como bien deben saber actualmente el colegio no tiene su personal completo, necesitamos alguien que se encargue únicamente de las materias de DCAO, Herbologia y Pociones, en Pociones creó haber ya encontrado un posible candidato-

-¿Quién?, si me permite preguntar Directora- murmuro suavemente Neville

-Draco Malfoy, no conozco ni hay nadie mejor que él- respondió solemne la directora.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, usted tiene razón, aunque no comprendo eso en que nos incluye- dijo Harry, intentando descifrar que rayos sucedía.

-Pues me gustaría que ustedes tomaran los puestos de profesores en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Herbologia-les dijo directamente, pues sabía perfectamente que esos dos jóvenes odiaban los rodeos.

-No-dijo rápidamente Harry.

-No estoy seguro, profesora- hablo a su vez Neville, él no se sentía capaz de ser profesor.

-Muchachos, por favor, solo sería temporal, en lo que aparece gente verdaderamente capacitada para hacerse cargo de las materias, ¿Sí?- Minerva ya no sabía que más decir, estaba segura que si ninguno aceptaba ayudarle no dudaría mucho el colegio en orden, pues los estudiantes se iban recuperado de las secuelas de la guerra y volviéndose más y más normales, lo que significaba que tanto las bromas como las travesuras volvían a verse seguido en el castillo, y sin un personal completo sería casi imposible sostener el colegio mucho tiempo.

-Profesora, ¿Qué sucedería con nuestros actuales estudios?, como recordara Harry está en su entrenamiento de auror y yo estoy a mitad de mi estudio para medi-mago- preguntó Neville

-Cierto profesora, ¿Qué pasaría con nuestros estudios?-

-Bueno, he estado pensando en acomodar sus clases de acuerdo a los horarios de sus clases teóricas y prácticas, permitiendo que continúen sus estudios, también tendrían tiempo para otras cosas, según tengo entendido Harry también debe ayudar a Andrómeda en la crianza de Teddy, y Neville está próximo a casarse con Hannah Abott-murmuro McGonagall con un poco de esperanza, esperaba esto ayudara en algo.

-En ese caso, yo puedo ayudarle profesora McGonagall, pero necesitaría algunos días libres en ocasiones, algo así como con el profesor Lupin en tercero, de que solo se le sustituía algún par de días en que realmente no pudiera, sería solo cuando tuviera prácticas de varios días-murmuro Neville.

-Si Nev va a estar aquí, creó que yo también aceptare directora, después de todo no puedo dejar a mi amigo solo con Malfoy, quien sabe que sea capaz de hacerle- dijo Harry, medio en broma y medio enserio.

-Chicos, no saben lo bien que me viene su ayuda en estos momento, después de todo con las secuelas de la guerra desapareciendo algunos chicos están imparables-

-Ya veo profesora, y de seguro estos chicos tienen cierta relación con los primeros clientes que tiene "Sortilegios Weasley" ahora que finalmente ha sido re abierta- dijo tranquilamente Harry, como si no tuviera importancia, bueno quizás para el no tuviera verdadera importancia.

-Bueno señor Potter, señor Longbottom, fue un placer tenerlos aquí pero ya es tarde y aun tengo mucho que hacer, dense una vuelta por aquí la próxima semana para detallar como serían sus horarios de clases y demás-

-Buenas noches directora McGonagall- se despidieron los dos jóvenes antes de marcharse a algún otro lado por medio de la Red Floo

Cuando solo quedo Minerva en la oficina soltó un suspiro contenido, esperaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas fueran mejorando poco a poco, o al menos eso era lo que buscaba, aunque, pensándolo mejor, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy seguramente serían un dolor de cabeza para ella, pues ambos chicos eran incapaces de estar en una misma habitación sin comenzar a pelear como si no hubiera mañana y ellos todavía fueran críos de 11 años que iniciaban Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Bueno eso fue todo, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió para McGonagall, y de paso dar un introducción a tu segundo regalo que espero estar subiendo en la semana, y es sobre tu petición de Neville como profesor de herbologia!_**

**_Gracias a todo el que leyó esto, y reitero que dejen un comentario si son bueno, sino tampoco me importa mucho :P_**

**_Bye_**


End file.
